


Eat My Heart Out

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster Boys, SHEITH - Freeform, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith hummed happily as he snapped the delicate bone open and sucked the marrow from the insides.





	Eat My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasersheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/gifts).



> I don't really have an excuse.. thanks for voting!

Keith hummed happily as he snapped the delicate bone open and sucked the marrow from the insides. Stretching luxuriously across his sunny rock, he flicked lazy circles with his scaled tale in the murky water below.

Shiro had gotten a great catch today, a stout sailor had been combing the beach for shells to give to his beloved and happened to wander right across the entrance to their cove. Shiro's irresistible song soon had the sailor floating face down in the water, and better yet he was still warm when Shiro had brought him into their home. After living on fish and the occasional bird for the past week the meal was practically gourmet.

It didn't hurt that the ones in love always tasted the sweetest.

Snatching another bone from the pile, Keith sucked the outside clean before reaching out and dangling it over his lover's carefree face. One silver eye cracked open before those pretty lips opened wide, putting rows of sharp teeth and his forked tongue on display.

Keith snapped the bone in half with his thumb, placing the end on Shiro's bottom lip and watching as he closed around the end to suck the marrow out before giving the shell a sharp crunch.

Keith shivered as those blackened lips curled into a grin, his blood feeling almost warm at the salacious wink that accompanied that mouth opening for the other half.

Even heavy with his meal Shiro was a vision where he splayed himself back on the rocks like an offering to the gods, hands folded over his full stomach. His stormy coloration made him an ethereal creature of the mist and stole Keith's breath even without his song.

Keith slithered off his own warm pedestal to curl around his lover, scales sliding together as their tails entwined. He dragged one of his own sharp claws across the strong jaw beside him, relishing the goosebumps that popped up in his wake before he followed the path with a long tongue.

Shiro groaned in pleasure as the claws trailed down his chest, catching on the ridges of his scales as they scratched lower and lower. He cracked one curious eye again when the sensation stopped only to be replaced by a biting kiss and the weight of a heavily muscled tail sliding up onto his own.

Digging his claws into the delicate juncture of skin and scale, Shiro placed his own biting trail of marks down Keith's neck before abruptly pulling back at the slithering sensation near his waist.

“Sorry love, I ate too much for that.” He shot Keith an apologetic grimace and patted his slightly distended stomach.

Keith's pout was almost too cute with the bottom row of razor teeth poking out past his lips. He sighed playfully before flopping back down onto Shiro's chest, idly tracing patterns in the sailor's tacky blood still staining his shoulder.

“Then you'll have to owe me one I suppose.”

Keith looked up at Shiro through his mop of salt crusted hair with an innocent smile and handed Shiro the next bone – a femur.

Shiro chuckled and snapped the bone in half, dangling it over his lover's mouth and wiping away a smear of ichor from Keith's lower lip with his thumb.

“Yes, my little messy eater-” he rumbled, licking the ichor off his own thumb, “I suppose I will.”

 

 


End file.
